We have developed a novel approach to identifying new antimitotic compounds to increase the arsenal of agents available for cancer and antifungal chemotherapy clinical trials. Antimitotic compounds are important reagents for basic research on mitosis, microtubule function, and cell cycle control. Previously identified antimitotic compounds bind to tubulin, the major mitotic spindle protein, and inhibit mitosis, thus blocking cell proliferation. Due to this latter activity, antimitotic compounds have proven successful for cancer chemotherapies in humans and agricultural antifungal chemotherapy. Antimitotics should also be effective antifungal agents in humans where fungal infections are a significant health problem. Because each antimitotic compound is effective for treating only a subset of cancers or fungi, and because each might have associated toxicities, it is important to identify new antimitotics.
Relevant Literature
Hoyt et al. (1991) Cell 66, 507-517 and Li et al. (1991) Cell 66, 519-531 describe genes required for cell cycle arrest in S. cerevisiae. Hartwell et al. (1997) U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,996 described cell cycle checkpoint genes. Hartwell et al. (1997) Science 278, 1064-1068, reviews genetic approaches to the discovery of anticancer drugs.